Evergreen
Evergreen is a member of the Fairy Tail's guild and one of the Thunder God Tribe. In the original Japanese version, she was voiced by Saori Seto. While in the English version she was voiced by Caitlin Glass. Biography ??? Appearance Evergreen is a seductive young woman, about 20 years old, with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and a voluptuous body with curved hips and a huge breast. She always wears a light pink lip gloss, glasses and, finally, branded clothes and jewels. At her first appearance, her appearance seemed inspired, very veiled, to that of the famous fairy Trilli by Peter Pan. Subsequently, at the beginning of the Tenroujima saga, she will change clothes and looks, deciding to leave her long hair loose and slightly wavy on both sides. Usually she always goes around with a huge bordeoux-violet fan whose upper part is embroidered with fur. Personality She is a very elegant and beautiful woman and, being aware of it, often exploits these virtues of her. However, Evergreen is also very arrogant, proud, narcissistic, deeply envious and above all very ruthless, as well wants attention, at her first appearance. To the point that she is not too scrupulous to turn into statues and put in serious danger of life all the competitors of the guild beauty contest despite being her companions, showing no sympathy for them back then. When introduced, Evergreen of the guild and its members did not care almost anything, except for her teammates and Laxus. However, after the exile of Laxus, she and her friends have finally opened up to other colleagues, finally managing to make more friends. In the beginning she hated and was jealous of Erza Scarlet, because she could not bear that the latter was recognized as The Queen of Fairies, Titania, who got more attention than her.. Over the course of the series, Evergreen became very close in particular to Elfman Strauss, although at first the 2 were enemies during the internal battle of the guild. During the S-rank promotion test, Elfman chose Evergreen as his partner and the latter proved to be more than ever determined to help him (though at first she was very much engrossed in regards to Fried and Bixslow for the fact that first he had chosen the latter as his helper). But when the two clashed against Grimoire Heart's Rustyrose and were defeated, a tearful Evergreen apologized to Elfman for failing to help him, showing herself vulnerable to his eyes for the first time. Magic and Abilities *'Stone Eyes' (ストーンアイズ 石化眼 Sutōn Aisu): One of the forms of Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō), Evergreen is in possession of the enormous and tremendous power to be able to petrify any human being it look at, even for an instant, with is eyes uncovered. Unfortunately, however, she is not able to control this power, forcing herself to always wear a pair of glasses. Over time, the victims petrified by Evergreen will crumble to become dust, eventually dying (even if Evergreen has declared to Erza that, with pure will power, she could accelerate this process). However, she proved to have enough control to free her victims. Although apparently it seems to be an immensely powerful and incontractable power, the Stone Eyes does not work on a non-human creature and on persons endowed with at least one artificial eye (like Erza) and, if it were able to stem this problem, the victim will free from petrifaction after a short time. This power is also ineffective against those who bring to eyes something that acts as a protection (like glasses). *'Fairy Magic' (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): A mysterious form of magic that Evergreen employs as a secondary weapon. This magic allows her to produce, with the help of wings that appear from behind her back, light magic dust with tremendously explosive properties. This matter is under the total control of Evergreen, which can thus use it to hover in the air and perform a series of dangerous magical attacks. **'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin' (グレムリン 妖精爆弾 Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin): Evergreen surrounds the enemy with magical dust that, at her command, explodes causing serious damage. The offensive power of this spell is so powerful that it defeats Elfman with one shot. **'Fairy Machine Gun:' Leprechaun (レブラホーン 妖精機銃 Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn): Evergreen spreads arms and legs, starting to produce as much as possible the needles of magic dust that flings against the enemy as if they were bullets. The amount and speed of production of these needles increase at will, if necessary. *'Letter Magic' (文字魔法 Moji Mahō): Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is only at a basic level. She learned this magic thank to the long time spent in the company of Freed. *'Flight': Thanks to her Fairy Magic, Evergreen is able to make appear from behind the back of the wings that allow her to fly to great heights. With this ability, Evergreen has proved to be a rather difficult target to hit in combat, as she's able to cleverly dodge most of both Elfman and Erza's attacks. **'Enhanced Speed': In flight, Evergreen is able to fly at rather high speeds, so much so that a S-Class Mage like Erza struggles to keep up with her. *'Enhanced Agility': Evergreen, regardless of her ability to fly, has proved capable of making high jumps sufficient to dodge Elfman's attempts to attack her. Even in the fight against Rustyrose, she managed to dodge some of his rider's attacks with Elfman. *'Immense Strenght': Despite the physique, Evergreen is in possession of a monstrous physical force, she was able to crash an Elfman Strauss in full Take Over: Beast Soul mode against a stand with a single shot of her fan. Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Insecure Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Blackmailers Category:Medusas/Gorgons